The Thing from Another World
by The Guru99
Summary: Lt. John Alvarez is a astronaut in the year 2146. One day he goes into a magnetic storm to gather data, only to get lost in the world of Avatar. Will he help the Gaang, or will he try to find a way home? rated T for language and occasional violence.


Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender/Legend of Aang or any of it's characters/ locations.

"So Sokka, what do your instincts tell you now?", Aang and Katara giggled.

"They tell me to- WHAT IS THAT!" Sokka exclaimed pointing towards the sky above the group, consisting of Aang, Appa, Katara and himself.

They turned around and saw a bright dot in the heavens, that was heading into the forest they were in.

"I don't know, but I'll go and find out." Aang grabbed his staff but Sokka held him back. "What part of `keep low' don't you understand?"

Suddenly the sound of branches snapping echoed through the woods. "Let's go check it out." And with that Sokka led his group to the crash site.

____

"Systems failure. Repeat: systems failure." A cold electronic voice warned.

"Initiate emergency landing sequence!" A man wearing an American astronaut suit commanded. He looked down at the instruments in his cockpit, the date changed from 9/21/2146 to 4/16/2648. _What the... _. He looked out of his window and saw how he was approaching the surface of an uncharted planet.

The little ship this was taking place in, was starting to heat up as it entered the atmosphere, flames caressed it's shape while it was gaining speed.

"Proximity alert! Relaying energy to reverse propulsion engines." The pilot didn't hear this message anymore, he passed out due to the g-forces that were unleashed on his body.

The ship continued with it's course towards a forest. Twigs and branches, even trees were snapped in half as the ship passed through them.

CRASH

The ship was half buried in the earth, right in front of a tree. The window on the front, which was charred, flew off, leaving the sleeping pilot in sight.

____

"What the hell was that?", a boy wearing brown and red clothes with shoulder pads and a piece of straw in his mouth asked another boy with an bow and arrow.

____

"Quiet. It could be from the Fire Nation." Sokka cautioned the others. They were laying behind a fallen tree.

"I don't think so. And even if it is, it looks like that man is unconscious." Katara then got up, opened her flask and, followed by Aang and Sokka, walked towards the ship.

"He doesn't look like he's from the Fire Nation. Let's take him with us."

"No way. We're leaving." Sokka turned around and began to walk away.

"Sokka stay. When you found me, you gave me a chance. Why not give him one." Aang spoke in Katara's favor.

"Fine." And with that Sokka helped to carry the stranger to Appa and load him on Appa.

____

"Proximity alert....." The man mumbled in his sleep. Katara knelt down next to him and put another cover over the astronaut, while Sokka was lighting the fire in their camp.

"How's he doing?"Aang stood to Katara's left.

"He's coming around." She answered but kept her eyes on him. He started coughing. Katara put the water flask to his mouth and he drunk some.

"Thank you." The man said. He then opened his eyes and saw that he was in the wilderness under some blankets with just his underwear on.

"Where am I?"

"In a forest in the Earth Kingdom." Katara then added "Are you feeling alright?"

The man suddenly remembered what had happened the space station on Phobos, the magnetic storm, the date on his computer.

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks." The man realized that there weren't any adults.

"Who cares how he is! Who are you?" Sokka came closer to him.

"I am Lieutenant John Alvarez, United States Air Force."

"Okay `John', How did you drop from the sky?" Sokka asked accusingly. "Are you with the Fire Nation?"

"I flew into a magnetic storm, as I exited my computer overloaded for some reason. I steered it towards this planet and crashed."

"Oh yeah, that sounds just like what happened!" Sokka stupidly waved his hands in the air.

"He probably has a reason for hiding the information. He will tell us when he feels he can trust us." Aang said, not believeng or understanding what John had said either. "Let him rest." They then left him and John dozed off.


End file.
